


普隆普特与金坷垃

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	普隆普特与金坷垃

从前有个男孩名叫普隆普特，他一个人生活在山顶上的一座小房子里，没有人知道他是什么时候幵始住在那里的，也没有人 知道他的父母在哪里。  
不过好在虽然从来不见踪影，养父母还是会按时给普隆普特 汇钱让他不至于饿死，但也不怎么富裕。  
这天普隆普特在集市上买了一些番茄种子，他的样子很可爱, 鼻梁上的雀斑让他看起来比实际年龄偏小些，一头卷翘的金发总 是随着他的步子晃荡，就像是一只活泼的小陆行鸟，而且他的嘴 也很甜，嗓音像是清晨树林里的百灵在唱歌，他总是用这张漂亮、 甜美的嘴说祝福的话，所以店主们都很喜欢他，卖他东西的时候 也愿意多给他一些。  
普隆普特把手里满满的一袋西红柿种子轻轻抛起又稳稳当当 地接住，他迈着愉快的步子，吹着口哨走在回去的路上，当他走 过一座小桥的时候，看到有鱼从清澈的溪流里高高跃起，在空中 划过一个让人感觉充满了生命活力的弧度，又落回到水里。  
普隆普特看入神了，他盯着闪着碎屑一般的光芒的水面，忘 记去接自己抛到空中的番茄种子。  
等他发现，并且想要手忙脚乱地去接的时候已经迟了，他只 有指尖碰到了袋子，随后那个袋子就在空中转了个身，扑通一声 掉进了河里。  
“啊！我的种子！ ”普隆普特趴在桥的扶手上，他伸长了脖 子朝河里望去，明明河水清澈见底，但却怎么也找不到他刚刚掉  
下去的种子。  
“啊……真么办啊，我已经没有多余的钱了……”  
普隆普特蹲在桥边，绝望地抱住头，他一个月的零花钱就这 样掉进了水里，怎么也找不回来了。  
“哎呀，那边蹲着的孩子？”  
“怎么办啊……这下怎么办呀……”  
“咳咳，那边那个金毛？”  
“呜……我太倒霉了。”  
“喂！说你呢！”  
一个湿淋淋的手伸到普隆普特的脸前打了个响指，普隆普特 被吓得一屁股跌坐在地上，定睛一看面前站了个浑身湿透的红发 男人。  
男人站在河中央，溪水只漫过他的小腿，可他浑身上下的厚 重衣服都吸满了水分，正淅淅沥沥地滴水，他的头上还戴着一顶 湿透了的，帽檐被水分的重量压得弯曲的礼帽，他丝毫不在意自 己看起来就像只落汤乌骨鸡，抱着胳膊看着普隆普特：“可怜的 孩子哟。”  
“大叔？你……没事吧？”  
“你是在怕我着凉吗？啊，真是个善良的好孩子，但我是河 神，神是不会着凉的。”  
“我可以送你去医院哦？”  
“都说啦神是不会感冒……啊啾！的。啊，谢谢你的手帕，  
真是个好孩子啊。”  
“医院的话要往那边直走，过两个路口右转。”  
“不要再说医院啦，你刚刚是不是有什么东西掉到河里了 呀？我看你好像很着急的样子。”  
“说回来……大叔你有没有在河里看到一个袋子？我的番茄 种子掉到河里去了。”  
“袋子啊……袋子嘛，好像确实是有一个来着。”  
"哇！"  
“那么，请问你掉在河里的是这袋金种子。”那个奇怪的男 人的手里变戏法似的出现了一袋沉甸甸的种子，他掂了掂，里面 发出细碎的金属碰撞的声音。  
“还是这袋银种子。”有一个同样看起来很有分量的袋子出 现在男人的另一只手上。  
什么嘛，原来不是神经病，是来碰瓷诈骗的呀。普隆普特心 想，突然不是那么害怕这个可疑的男人了：“都不是，这些不是 我的种子。”  
男人手一松，那两个袋子扑通一声掉进河里，不见了踪影。  
"那你丟的是这袋脏兮兮的、灌满了水的、廉价的番茄种 子咯？"  
普隆普特伸手想去捞他的种子，男人往后退了一步，使他险 些掉进河里：“没错，我掉的就是这个，请把它还给我吧。”  
“唔姆……真是个心急的孩子，不过看在你诚实的份上，我  
就送你一包肥料吧。”  
那个男子把湿漉漉的种子和一个金色的袋子塞进普隆普特怀 里：“晚上要下雨了吧，听说下雨天，金坷垃和番茄更配哦  
“等等？，，普隆普特想要把这袋来路不明的肥料退回去，可 是他一抬头，那个男人就不见了，他看着平静的水面，好像刚刚 的一切就是一场奇异的春秋大梦，但是他怀里确实抱着一袋湿淋 淋的种子和肥料。  
普隆普特在桥边踌躇了好一会儿，却怎么也找不到那个可疑 的家伙，他仔细端详刚刚被强行塞进怀里的肥料，上面印了三个 大大的，金色的，方方正正像是图腾一般的他根本看不懂的文字, 还有一个托着下巴的大胡子老人。  
普隆普特看了半天也看不出什么名堂，问了一圈也没人认识 那个男人，只能抱着东西回家了。  
普隆普特种下了种子，他拿起肥料翻来覆去地看，怎么看怎 么可疑，怎么看怎么奇怪。但是转念一想，说不定那个奇怪的人 真的是河神之类的呢？不是有过那样的传说吗，有人得到了河神 送的金斧子，他虽然没有得到金种子，但说不定这个肥料是比金 子还要贵重的东西呢！  
于是他先给一颗种子撒上了肥料看看效果，眼看天色越来越 阴沉，他赶紧趁着还没下雨回家睡觉去了。  
普隆普特做了个梦，梦见外面狂风大作，硕大的番茄像雨点 一般砸在地上，他撑着伞出门想把他晾在外面已经沾满了番茄汁 的衣服收回来，风却直接把他吹到了天上，他在天上不受控制地 乱飞，最后狠狠地撞在一个冲他飞来的比他人还要大得多的番 茄上。  
普隆普特猛地醒了过来，他发现自己睡在地上，可能是做梦 的时候翻身掉下来了。他呻吟着揉了揉硌得生疼的腰，抬头看向 窗外，窗外还是黑漆漆一片，于是他又重新爬上床，打开手机看 了一眼时间，准备再多睡一会丿L。  
可他看到手机上的时间赫然显示着中午十二点。  
是我的手机出了问题吗？普隆普特疑惑地想，然后他听到屋 外传来一声声巨响，像是什么东西被重重地砸在地上。他连忙跑 出去查看情况，一开门却被吓得两腿一软。  
只见他家的门前拔地而起一颗巨大的绿色植物，地上一片血 红，满地都是被砸烂的巨大番茄，他的窗户被番茄汁糊得严严实 实。普隆普特凑近了看才发现那个粗壮的绿色树干是一株番茄的 茎。这株番茄长到了云层里，高得望不到头，就在他不停张望的 档口，又一颗和他人差不多大的番茄砸在他的脚边，酸味的汁水 溅了他一身。  
普隆普特惊魂未定地去看地上的番茄残骸，却发现茎叶上有 一个整齐的断口，像是被人用剪刀剪断的。  
“居然剪我的番茄，不可原谅！”  
普隆普特生气极了，他手脚并用地爬上番茄茎，好在他从来   
没有疏忽过对身体的锻炼，他利索地向上爬，期间还有不少番茄 掉下来砸到地上，有好几次他险些被番茄下落产生的气流掀翻。 普隆普特一直顺着番茄茎爬到了云层里，他穿过厚厚的云层，终 于把头探到了云层之上。普隆普特用力吸着云层上端的新鲜空气。  
“哇啊啊啊！！ ”  
普隆普特听到一声凄厉的惨叫，他连忙张望着问：“怎 么了？！ ”  
“你……你是什么东西？怎么突然冒出来了？”  
普隆普特仔细一看，才发现自己在云层上面的一个花园里， 花圃里开满了黑色的玫瑰，白色的云朵是脚下的路，也是黑色玫 瑰的肥沃土壤，不远处还有一个云朵组成的瀑布，这些白色的水 汽凝结成团，像溪流一般从天而降，接触到作为地面的云层，变 成一丝丝细小的烟雾。天空中满是五颜六色的会发光的粉尘，一 个个长着翅膀的小仙女在花园里飞来飞去，小仙女们飞到他跟前, 又快速地离开，翅膀扇落的仙粉落在普隆普特的鼻子上，他打了 个喷嚏，吹飞了一个小仙女。  
“有人冒出来啦！ ”小仙女们叽叽喳喳地围着普隆普特。  
“真没礼貌，把淑女吹走了！”  
“快看，他身上血淋淋的，肯定是个杀人犯！”  
“这里钻出一个杀人犯！”  
“那个……等等，我不是杀人犯……”普隆普特这才注意到 自己满头满脸都是番茄汁，还有一些番茄块挂在他的头发上，他 连忙向小仙女们解释，说自己只是来找回自己的番茄的。  
“所以，你就是那个在我的花园里种了番茄的人？”  
一个黑发青年站到普隆普特面前，普隆普特听出来他就是之 前被自己吓得大声尖叫的人，那人拍了拍站在身上的云，小仙女 们给他让幵了一条路，让他站在普隆普特的面前。  
“你就是剪我番茄的人？”普隆普特反问道。  
“是我先问你的。”  
“好吧……是我种了番茄，可是你怎么可以剪我的番茄呢！ 你得赔我的番茄。”  
“哈？ ”黑发青年挑起一条眉毛，“你有没有搞错，这里是 我的花园，你在我的花园里种番茄我还没找你要精神损失费呢。”  
“我哪知道这里会有一个花园？”  
“总之你要把这株番茄砍了。”青年抱着胳膊，他扬起下巴, 像是在向普隆普特发号施令。  
“砍了，砍了！ ”小仙女们齐声起哄道。  
“凭什么呀。”普隆普特抱紧了他的番茄株。  
“凭这里是我的花园。”  
“可是这下面是我家的菜地！”普隆普特朝黑发青年做了个 鬼脸，死死抱住他的怀里的绿色植物，做出一副与番茄同生死的 模样。  
青年叹了口气：“这样吧，我给你一颗金蛋，你下去以后把 这个番茄砍了。”  
“啊？”  
“啧……一颗半？”  
“啥？”  
“你给我差不多一点。”  
“什么金蛋？ ”普隆普特眨巴着眼睛，茫然地看着青年，青 年意识到他可能是个傻子。  
“我给你金子，你给我下去把这棵番茄砍了，以后不许种这 么高的番茄。”  
“我可以不要金子吗？”  
“那你想要什么？ ”青年已经要没有耐心了，“金子你还嫌 不够？”  
“不，不是的。”普隆普特伸长了脖子环视这个矗立在云端 的花园，看着黑色的花圃还有漫天飞舞的小仙子正在好奇地看着 他，还偷偷对他指指点点，他还看到远处翻腾的云海里跃出一条 长着翅膀的鱼。  
“我想看看你的花园，可以吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我想参观你的花园。看完了我就回去，把番茄砍了，保证 不和任何人说，可以吗？”普隆普特举起三根手指做出赌咒的 姿势。  
“你不要金子吗？”  
“我要金子干嘛？”  
青年一下子被噎住了。心想这都什么破问题，这人怕不是真 的是个傻子。他沉吟片刻，又看了看沾满了番茄汁的普隆普特， 小仙子们在边上交头接耳，不知道在说些什么。  
“行吧。”青年说，“不过你可能要看好几天了，这个花园 不是一般的大。我叫诺克提斯，你可以叫我诺克特。”  
“我……我是普隆普特。”普隆普特高兴极了，他迫不及待 想要参观这个神奇的地方。他正准备从番茄上跳下来，诺克提斯 连忙制止了他：“你想摔成肉泥吗？”  
普隆普特乖乖地抱住番茄茎，他看见诺克提斯随手抓了一个 小仙子，像是厨师撒调味料一般把那个小仙子在他的头顶抖了 几下。  
普隆普特被吸入鼻子的仙粉搞得连打了好几个喷嚏。  
诺克提斯一脸嫌弃地挥开被普隆普特吹到他脸上的仙粉，把 晕头转向的小仙子放到一边的花上：“现在你可以下来了。”  
普隆普特小心翼翼地伸长了腿，用脚尖在云层上点了几下。 云层像是柔软的土地，他试探地探出一只脚，确定自己踩实了才 放心地立在云上。  
他好奇地四处张望，时不时地看向诺克提斯，眼里闪烁着期 待的光，活像一只等着主人带他散步的小狗：“你会带我去看那 边的云瀑布吗？我看到还有黑色的玫瑰园，这里的玫瑰居然是黑 色的？云海里有鱼吗？这里有没有陆行鸟？”  
“朋友，”诺克提斯抱着胳膊颇为无奈的看着一刻不停到处  
张望的普隆普特：“你不打算先洗个澡吗？”  
诺克提斯带着普隆普特到他的城堡里，他的城堡看起来像是 一座银色的高塔，尖角直接矗立到天际的最高点。城堡的门口立 着两排黑色花纹的扑克牌，普隆普特一直走到他们跟前才发现这 些扑克背着细长的手，直挺挺地站着，昂着他们和肩宽不成正比 的戴着头盔的小脑袋。  
诺克提斯给普隆普特拿了几件他的背心和外套，还有一条长 裤。好在他们的身材相仿，普隆普特穿他的衣服还算合身。  
洗漱干净后的普隆普特看起来顺眼多了，至少诺克提斯是这 么觉得的，他的皮肤白白净净的，鼻梁上布满了雀斑，像是一块 松软的蛋糕上撒了可可粉，细软的金发垂在脸侧，普隆普特习惯 性地把头发绕在指尖，这些头发柔顺得像是上等的丝编出的线， 一簇簇合在一起的时候就成了光滑细腻的金色绸缎。  
这家伙不在脸上抹番茄不是还挺好看的嘛。诺克提斯想。  
普隆普特一洗完澡就蹦蹦跳跳地跑到诺克提斯面前，眨巴着 眼睛望着他。诺克提斯说你急什么。帮他撒上仙粉便带着他回到 了花园。  
诺克提斯的花园大得一眼望不到边际，普隆普特一上来就看 到了那片黑色的花圃，他蹲在花坛边，仔细端详那些黑色的蔷薇, 不可置信地揉眼睛：“我从来没有见过这样黑色的花。”  
“这里只有黑色的花。”诺克提斯说。  
“那多单调呀。”普隆普特的手指轻拂过玫瑰柔软稚嫩的花 瓣，“你应该多种点别的。”  
“这不是我种的，我出生他们就在这里了。”  
“可爱的女士们，”普隆普特对在花丛中飞来飞去的小仙女 们问道，“你们为什么只种黑玫瑰呢？”  
“这里只种得出黑玫瑰。”小仙女们异口同声地说。  
诺克提斯朝普隆普特耸了耸肩，对方有些惋惜地对他笑了笑。  
之后诺克提斯又带他去看了别的植物，无外乎都是些黑色的 花朵，还有巨大的，被修剪成各种样式的灌木丛，普隆普特看到 灌木丛里跑过的陆行鸟时兴奋得大叫：“这里居然也有陆行鸟！” “这里当然有陆行鸟。”诺克提斯说，他钻到树丛里不知道 在捣鼓什么，普隆普特只看到他的上半身被不停乱颤的灌木丛遮 住了，像是在里面找什么东西。  
诺克提斯折腾了好一会儿，终于把头从灌木丛里拔了出来， 他的脸上还有头发上都蹭上了干草还有树叶，甚至还有一抹泥土 在他的鼻梁上。诺克提斯朝普隆普特笑了笑，诺克提斯笑的时候 会嘴角会偷偷露出犬齿，像是正准备恶作剧的顽童，普隆普特看 着不再把手插在口袋里，昂着下巴对他说话的诺克提斯，第一次 真正意识到他们其实都是只有十几岁的少年。  
“快看，你们那里的陆行鸟肯定生不出这样的蛋。”  
诺克提斯给普隆普特展示他怀里的东西，一颗巨大的金蛋在  
他的怀里闪闪发光，普隆普特惊得张大了嘴，诺克提斯看到他惊 奇的样子，笑得更加得意了。他狭长的灰色眼睛眯成一条缝，下 巴高高抬起，就连那一头精心打理的黑发都似乎翘的更高了，普 隆普特觉得如果他有尾巴的话，现在肯定也已经翘到天上去了。  
“好神奇！明明陆行鸟看起来都一模一样。”  
“那说明是我这里的陆行鸟赢了。”  
“是，是。”普隆普特顺着诺克提斯的话说，他很会察言观色, 也很懂得如何让别人高兴。他喜欢看到别人因为自己的话高兴， 诺克提斯被他哄得发出了满足的鼻音，像一只被摸了下巴的猫。  
诺克提斯对普隆普特的反应非常满意，他从来没有朋友，自 然也没有人会赞赏他，会对他露出这种让他心情飘飘然的表情。 他刚想说“你要是实在想要的话也不是不育鎚给你哦”的时候， 却看到了普隆普特放大的脸突然出现在他的面前，普隆普特把他 的视线全部都遮住了，他看到普隆普特的眼睛在闪耀着金色的光, 普隆普特的头发也是金色的，就像从金子里抽出的丝，但是在太 阳下却又像是透明的，好像是被冻住的春雨，它们在普隆普特的 发间聚成溪流，闪烁着粼粼微光。  
一缕稍长的金发略过诺克提斯的脸颊，他感觉到脸上传来了 刺痒，这种异样的瘙痒感像是一道雷劈在他的心口，他感觉心跳 像是漏了一拍，胸口闷得发疼，他想去捋顺自己的心跳，但是身 体却僵硬着动弹不得，只有按在金蛋上的手指随着普隆普特的靠 近越来越用力。  
普隆普特的手指碰到了他的头发，他的指尖伸进诺克提斯头 发的缝隙里，顺着头发的走向轻轻用手指向下梳，他的指尖不小 心碰到了诺克提斯的耳廓，诺克提斯感觉自己的耳朵热得像是要 烧成灰了。  
“好啦，帮你拿下来了。”普隆普特向诺克提斯摊开手掌， 他的掌心里有一片卷曲的枯叶，那片枯叶又小又轻，一阵微风就 能把它吹走。  
“谢谢……”诺克提斯感觉喉咙一阵干涩，他一下子忘记自 己原来想说什么了，尴尬地舔了一下他干燥起皮的嘴唇。  
还没等他从这宛如触电一般的奇妙反应中缓过神来，普隆普 特的声音又在耳边响起了： “你的脸上还沾了 土。”  
诺克提斯猛地往后退了一步，他有一种危机的预感，好像他 只要被普隆普特的手指触碰到就会立刻被电流击中一样。他急忙 抓着袖子往脸上一桶乱抹，用手臂遮住自己早已红透了的脸颊。  
“诺克提斯的脸好红啊。”树林里的小仙子说。  
“真的，就像苹果一样。”  
“诺克提斯变成苹果啦！”  
“快看，他的耳朵也是红的。”  
“你们啰嗦死了！”诺克提斯挥手赶跑了起哄的小仙子，却 因为把原本只有一小点的泥灰抹得满脸都是，被普隆普特笑了好 半天。  
后来诺克提斯又带普隆普特去流动的云层边上钓鱼，他握着 一只火烈鸟的脚踝让那只鸟绷直腿，然后把鱼线缠在鸟嘴上，接   
着把鱼饵抛进云层，不肖一会儿便钓起一只长着洁白翅膀的鱼。  
诺克提斯把鱼放走，把火烈鸟递给普隆普特让他来试试，普 隆普特谢绝了他的好意，诺克提斯便自顾自钓起鱼来。普隆普特 开始沿着河畔跑来跑去扑蝴蝶玩，诺克提斯用余光偷偷瞟他，感 觉他像只活泼的大型犬，有使不完的力气。  
普隆普特跟丟了蝴蝶，又和河畔的小仙子们嬉戏起来，诺克 提斯看他们玩闹看得入神，好几次险些让到手的鱼溜走。  
“诺克特很喜欢钓鱼吗？ ”普隆普特终于玩累了，他蹲在诺 克提斯脚边，仰头看他的下巴。  
“喜欢。”  
“我在家里的时候也经常自己钓鱼，啊不过我们不用鸟，用 的是竹子做的钓竿，那里的鱼也没有翅膀。”  
诺克提斯饶有兴趣地挑眉，普隆普特见他来了兴致，便继续 和他说钓鱼的事。  
说他为了找蚯蚓做鱼饵把田地翻了个遍，第一次穿鱼饵时把 自己的手也穿了上去。还告诉诺克提斯什么季节可以钓到什么样 的鱼，什么样的鱼适合炖煮，什么样的鱼可以直接片成鱼生。  
“要是你什么时候能到我那里去做客，我一定好好招待你。” 普隆普特拍着胸脯说。  
诺克提斯听得很认真，就连他用作钓竿的火烈鸟跑了都没有 发现。他的思绪跟着普隆普特一起在透明的溪水里钓鱼，和神秘 莫测的湖之主博弈，或者是围着一团温暖的篝火吃现抓现烤的  
活鱼,  
等他们反应过来，天已经黑了，他们蹲坐在池塘边，看见无 数裙子闪烁着荧光的小仙子在河边飞舞，像是有人把白天的光给 揉碎了，悄悄藏到夜里。普隆普特躺在柔软的云朵上，看着天上 的银河：“这里真的很美。”  
“还好吧。”大概是早就看习惯了，诺克提斯并没有想普隆 普特这样沉醉在星空里，但他还是和普隆普特躺在一起，用同一 个角度仰望天空。  
随后他们又对着星星聊了很多，普隆普特指给诺克提斯看天 上的星座，告诉他自己从别人口中听来的关于星座的神话故事。  
“你明明离他们那么近，却一个都不认识，丟人。”  
“又没人教我。”诺克提斯不服气地鼓起脸颊。  
“我一直以来都是一个人住在这里，和这些难以沟通的小仙 女还有不会说画的扑克牌。”  
“哎……听着好孤单啊。”  
“还好吧……”诺克提斯面无表情地说，过了一会儿又补上 一句，“习惯了。”  
普隆普特侧过脸看向他，诺克提斯的侧脸在夜幕下显得格外 好看，他的黑发像是夜里的一团影子，精致的五官嵌在被雕琢过 的白玉般精致细腻脸上，散发着一种清冷的气质。  
“但是你现在已经有朋友啦！”普隆普特用高亢的语调轻松 地说，试图打破逐渐僵硬的气氛,  
诺克提斯侧过身子来看他，他在那头金发映入眼帘的瞬间以 为自己看到了朝阳。  
“是呢，请多指教，金发君。”  
“是普隆普特！”  
诺克提斯的花园究竟有多大呢？普隆普特不知道，诺克提斯 也从来不回答。有几次普隆普特看到了一片云墙，以为那里就是 边界了，但是第二天却又会看到云层散去，露出更加广阔又光怪 陆离的区域，好像这个花园的空间是无限的，他们永远都走不到 边界。  
每次普隆普特在看风景的时候总会发现诺克提斯在观察自 己，他在盯着自己的脸看，一定是期待自己赞扬他的住处吧。于 是善解人意的普隆普特便会露出笑脸，告诉他这是他见过最神奇 最有趣的地方，让他的黑发友人露出腼腆又满足的微笑。  
诺克提斯喜欢普隆普特。  
他喜欢和普隆普特说话，他们之间有说不完的话题，甚至就 连晚上在一起睡觉的时候闭着眼睛都还在和对方说话。他喜欢普 隆普特笑的样子，普隆普特的嘴角有一颗痣，就算他没有笑的时 候都像带着甜美的酒窝。他笑起来的时候嘴角的一边又会出现一 个浅浅的酒窝，会让人误以为这是本来就在那里的一颗痣。  
诺克提斯听到普隆普特也是一个人生活的时候稍稍有些吃 惊，他一开始以为他们是完全不一样的。但是他却发现其实他们 是一样的，却又不尽相同，明明是一样的孤独和寂苦，普隆普特 却依然这么快活，这么闪耀。  
大概这就是传说中天使的样子吧。诺克提斯心想。  
但很快诺克提斯发现，普隆普特对这个地方的兴趣已经没有 一开始那么高涨了。他开始成天说自己家的事，说附近森林里总 来找他要吃的的陆行鸟，说会在休息日送给他烤派的老婆婆，说 小镇里的人和事，告诉诺克提斯他们如何照顾他。一周下来，诺 克提斯已经对整个小镇的人际关系了如指掌了，就连那个地方几 月会下雪，什么时候可以钓到最肥美的鱼，哪里长出了什么样的 花他都知道。好像他也在那里生活了十几年似的。  
这样的情况持续到后来，不管看到什么普隆普特都会想起自 己过去生活的地方有类似的东西，就连那片只能绽放黑玫瑰的花 圃里开出了一朵粉色的玫瑰，他也只是象征性地激动了一下，然 后告诉诺克提斯，在他住的地方，春天会开满各种各样的粉色花 朵，空中到处都是飞扬的花瓣，河水被花瓣盖得严严实实的，远 看真的就像是一条粉色的缎带缀在绿色的土地上。河畔还有其他 星星点点的，白色的黄色的小花，像是天上的星星从地里长了 出来。  
“真想带诺克特看看啊。”普隆普特说。  
诺克提斯没有接话，只是静静地看着他，然后低头踢了一下 地上的云层，扬起一小片青烟。  
于是等到那朵唯一的粉色玫瑰盛开的时候，他们真的走到了  
“边界”，按照约定普隆普特必须回家了。  
诺克提斯和一大群小仙女们在番茄前给他送行，小仙女们给 他戴上了用黑色的玫瑰做成的花环，她们排着队亲吻普隆普特的 脸颊，恋恋不舍地抚摸他的头发，弄得他的发间全是亮晶晶的仙 粉。普隆普特的脸红扑扑的，像是枝头新鲜的苹果，诺克提斯不 想去看他的脸，但又觉得不能不去看他，他对上了普隆普特的眼 睛，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛不管什么时候都是笑着的。这让诺克提斯 想起他第一次见到普隆普特的时候，他身上沾满了番茄汁突然从 云层里冒出头来把自己吓了一大跳。那个时候的普隆普特也和现 在一样，抱着番茄茎和自己说话。一想到很快他就再也看不到普 隆普特了，诺克提斯没由来的感到一阵生气，他烦躁地踢了一脚 自己面前的云朵。  
普隆普特看着他的样子，忍不住傻笑起来，诺克提斯耐着烦 闷的心情把一颗小小的金色的鹌鹑蛋塞到普隆普特的掌心里。  
“这样你能过得好一点。”他说。  
起先普隆普特不愿意要，但是诺克提斯紧紧握着他的手，让 他攥住这个小巧的金蛋，他看着普隆普特的眼睛对他说：“收下 吧，这是我作为朋友送给你的礼物。”  
普隆普特只能把金蛋放进口袋里，他左翻右翻，几乎把身上 所有的口袋都倒了过来，也只找到半袋河神送的神奇的肥料。  
“我只有这个。”他把肥料放到诺克提斯的手里，诺克提斯 对着包装上的白胡子老人皱眉，像是在说这到底是什么鬼东西。  
“就是这个让我的番茄长到那么高的，你可以试试看，说不 定可以让那朵粉色的花长成房子那么大呢！”  
“我要房子那么大的花干嘛啦。”诺克提斯笑了，但是一想 到很快他就要和普隆普特永远分开了，不禁又难过了起来，怎么 也笑不出来了。  
普隆普特从番茄上爬下来站到诺克提斯面前，他们俩差不多 高，而且站得很近，近得诺克提斯可以清楚地数出他的脸颊上有 多少雀斑，但是他们都没有对这个近得过分的距离感到反感。普 隆普特观察着诺克提斯,他能感觉到自己在吸入对方呼出的热气, 这位看似冷清，名为黑夜的王子殿下呼出来的气息是炙热的，像 是仲夏里被阳光烤热的微风。  
普隆普特想和他说些什么，但是他绞尽脑汁也不知道自己该 说些什么。他很喜欢诺克提斯，相信自己回去以后一定会很想念 他的，可是他又不想把气氛弄得太伤感。  
于是他索性张开双臂，用力拥抱了一下诺克提斯。诺克提斯 被他突如其来的举动惊了一下，他的手臂被普隆普特紧紧箍住， 他感觉到对方的手掌放在自己的背上。他不由得绷直了背脊，手 却还抱着那袋肥料，他的双手被他和普隆普特的身体夹在中间， 隔断了原本应该贴在一起的胸口，被两人的体温捂得冒汗。  
“谢谢你，诺克特。”普隆普特在他的耳边说。  
诺克提斯想把手抽出来拥抱他，但是还没等他付诸行动普隆 普特就松开了他。诺克提斯懊恼地哼了一声，普隆普特则是对他 露出微笑。诺克提斯从他的唇齿间，头发上，眼睛里，还有嘴角 弯起的弧度上都看到了闪烁不停的星星。  
然后普隆普特郑重地和他还有小仙子们说了再见，便爬上番 茄滑下云层，把这片繁星带走了，留下黑夜独自站在云层上发呆。  
诺克提斯把肥料放在一边，抱着膝盖坐在地上，他突然觉得 眼前的番茄也不是那么的讨厌了，好像他也不是那么介意这里有 一颗番茄树了。他看着普隆普特从自己的眼前消失，呆坐了半天 也不知道自己应该干什么，也没有自己预想中那么悲伤，普隆普特拥抱的力度和温度还停留在他身上，他好像还没有意识到普隆 普特已经离开了，好像他只是去上个厕所，很快又会回来继续和 他一起玩闹。  
过了一会儿,他看到这株番茄开始有节奏的抖动起来，好不 容易长出的新叶片纷纷被抖落，小仙女们被吓得四处逃窜，只有 诺克提斯非常淡定地坐在这里，面无表情地看着番茄株剧烈的左 右摇晃。他感觉到一种强烈的无力感笼罩在他的身体上，他的眼睛变得干涩难受，眼皮无比沉重。于是诺克提斯慢慢阖上了眼睛, 等他醒来这里只剩下一地的绿色叶片。  
诺克提斯揉了揉眼睛，他用力眨眼发现眼睛睁不开，这才知 道自己在梦里哭了，他的眼睛又红又肿，脸上被眼泪弄得皮肤干 裂，稍微一揉就感觉到疼痛，他的脑子还晕晕乎乎的像是没有睡 醒，但也没有人能够扶他。于是他稍微清醒了一下便自己站了一 起来，摇摇晃晃地往城堡的方向走去。  
小仙女们看到他这幅样子都吓了一跳，她们用树叶蘸了冰凉 的泉水为他敷眼睛。诺克提斯走到花圃旁边，看到了那朵显眼的 粉色玫瑰，她孤零零地开在一堆黑色的玫瑰里，不知道是不是因 为忘记浇水了，诺克提斯觉得她的花瓣看起来没有昨天饱满了。  
他想起普隆普特一开始发现这里出现了一个粉红色的花骨朵 的时候兴奋得大呼小叫，使劲摇晃诺克提斯的手臂让他觉得自己 快要脱臼了，普隆普特恨不得扑到花圃里去把这个小小的花骨朵 护在手心里，之后的每一天他都要特地来看看这朵花，期待她第 二天就从花骨朵变成一朵盛开的花。  
可是当她真的盛开的时候，他却不那么激动了。普隆普特满 心想着故乡春天的花朵，再也看不到这里有趣的东西了。  
我应该把这朵花摘下来送给他的。诺克提斯想，把这个送给 他多好啊，总比送金子要有意义多了。  
我真傻，我应该把这朵唯一的粉色花送给他的。  
诺克提斯越想越难过，后悔的情绪在他的心里不停翻滚搅动, 弄得他感觉自己的身体里变成乱糟糟的一团。终于，他难过得哭 了出来。  
“我好喜欢他。”诺克提斯越哭越难过，他的声音被眼泪搅 得黏黏糊糊的，“可我再也见不到他了。”  
温热的眼泪从手套的缝隙渗到手上，怎么抹都抹不完，眼泪 重重砸到一个想要来帮他擦脸的小仙子的翅膀上，好在他接住了 那个可怜的小仙子，才没有让她摔到云里去。  
诺克提斯蹲在花圃边上，对着玫瑰和不知所措的小仙子们不 停抽泣，就像是一个只有几岁的孩童，因为和家人走散而不知 所措。  
普隆普特顺着长长的绿色枝干滑到了地上，他看到窗户上的 番茄汁早就变成了褐色的块状物，地上的番茄碎屑倒是早就被动 物们吃得干干净净了，只留下被剪断的枝叶。  
“我要做什么来着……”普隆普特记得他好像有一件什么要 紧的事情要做，可是他突然想不起来了。他眯着眼睛一会儿看看 天，一会儿看看自己爬下来的巨大番茄，想了半晌，终于用拳头 敲了一下掌心：“对了，我得把这个东西给砍了。”  
于是他找来了斧头，开始一下一下地砍这棵番茄的根，他砍 了整整一个晚上，终于让这棵巨大的番茄倒了下来，在它砸到地 上的时候，普隆普特感觉地面都震动了一下。  
“我是为什么要砍它来着……”普隆普特累得浑身是汗，他 坐在倒下的番茄茎上看朝阳，看到红色的光在靛蓝色的空中晕开, 但是他一直看到太阳整个升起，看到天空变成清淡的蓝色，也没 有想起自己为什么要砍掉这棵番茄。  
“说回来，这个东西原本连着哪里啊？”  
虽然总感觉有哪里不太对，但是日子还是一如既往地过，普 隆普特依然像以前一样重复着单调却又充实的生活，偶尔闲下来 了就坐在地上看看天空上的云朵，顺便疑惑一下自己的口袋里为 什么会莫名出现一块鹌鹑蛋大小的金子还有一个黑色的花环，以 及河神送的神奇肥料为什么都不见了，他明明记得还剩下半包被 他塞进了口袋里,但是他翻遍了所有的衣服都没能找到那袋肥料。  
很快就连肥料的事也被他抛到脑后了。  
又过了一段时间，普隆普特家门前的樱花树开满了粉红色的 小花，风一吹就会扬起一片淡粉色的风雪。普隆普特又睡过头了， 他的窗户被一条一条的,像是植物根茎一样的东西挡得严严实实。  
“谁这么缺德，在别人的窗户前面种这种奇怪的东西。”普 隆普特骂骂咧咧地出门查看，却看到一堆错综复杂的像是植物根 须的东西像瀑布一样从天上倒下来一直垂到他窗前，上面还挂满 了硕大的土豆，足够普隆普特每天都吃炸薯条吃上一年。  
普隆普特揉揉眼睛，又掐了自己一把，确定自己没有在做梦 之后又眨巴着眼睛看着面前的奇观不知所措，直到他听到一个声 音在叫自己的名字。  
他看到一个从来没见过的黑发青年跌跌撞撞地从入密林一般 的土豆根须里跑了出来，青年的头发乱七八糟地翘着，还有细小 的根须挂在他的头发上，随着他跑步的动作晃来晃去。他跑到还 在愣神的普隆普特跟前，朝他露出了略带埋怨，却又无比高兴的 表情。  
“我叫诺克提斯。”还没等普隆普特开口，青年就大声抢答 道，“我想要参观这个城镇，我听说这里有美丽的花，有神奇的 雾凇，有像地毯一样的落叶，有最美味最新鲜的食物，还有最清  
澈的泉水和最亲切的人。”  
那个人一口气说了一串，期间还在不停喘气，普隆普特被他 突如其来的连珠炮说得一愣一愣的，连为什么会认识自己这种问 题都忘记问了。  
“那个……你可以做我的向导吗？”青年有些扭捏地问，他 的脸越来越红，普隆普特猜他是缺氧了，连忙摸摸他的背帮他把 气理顺。  
普隆普特看他又累又激动的样子，只能先带诺克提斯到家里 坐下休息，看着诺克提斯发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音将杯子里的水一饮 而尽：“你说的那些东西都在不一样的季节耶。”  
“我可以等，等到可以看到他们的时候。”诺克提斯终于冷 静了下来，一点都不心虚地迎着普隆普特露出的看可疑人士的 目光。  
“我们……”普隆普特困惑地盯着诺克提斯的脸，诺克提斯 的耳朵尖在他的注视下变成了樱桃一般的殷红，“真的是初次见面吗？”


End file.
